The Sleepover
by PoodleLover15
Summary: Kimi and Lil host a slumber party one night and they only invite their female friends to attend, so the uninvited guests (which are boys) decide to sneak in and see what goes on during the slumber party. Will they get caught or be able to watch everything from start to end, or will something else happen? Zack is owned by Celrock, and Peter, Wendy, and Regina are owned by TCKing12.


**Chapter 1**

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, February 5th 2026"_

It was a cold night in The Confederacy, 7:15 p.m. to be exact. A slumber party was held in Peter and Kimi's Castle, an event that only the Queen and her friends could attend to. This was planned a week ago by Kimi and Lil, who had hoped that the slumber party could be a perfect night to have a girls night out. Only 8 girls attended and the slumber party already looked exciting. Inside the castle, Nicole and Wendy were busy eating some popcorn while watching Lil and Regina play Rugrats Go Wild, Susie was focused on painting her fingernails, Wally was listening to her I-Pod, and Angelica was occupied on a nearby computer. Kimi, on the other hand, had to use the restroom. While the successful event continued in the castle, it looked as though 8 uninvited guests were diligently peeking through a window, unseen by the girls inside.

"I can't believe that Lil had a slumber party and she wouldn't invite us." Tommy said, peeping through the window and eyeing down the girls inside.

"It's probably because we're guys, for crying out loud!" Phil replied, peeping inside as well.

"Well, what should we do besides looking all night through this window?" Chuckie asked.

"Go in there!" Harold cried, everyone except Peter nodding to his answer.

"Why? Wouldn't it be rude to do such a thing like that?" Peter asked.

Everyone glared at Peter. However, Tommy sighed.

"Maybe he's right, everyone. As men, we shouldn't do something so wrong and just enter a place where we are not welcome. Maybe we should just..." Tommy started to say.

However, before he could finish his sentence, Tommy took another look inside and noticed that Lil was heading upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going, Lil? We still need to finish our game." Regina asked, stopping her in her tracks.<p>

"I'm just going upstairs to change. I'll be right back." Lil replied with a small smile.

"Okay then. I'll just let Wendy play with me until you get back." Regina said.

"Alright." Lil said before heading upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Where you going, Tommy?" Dil asked, after seeing his brother climb up a tree that was located behind everyone.<p>

"I am going to see what Lil is up to. Later." Tommy replied.

Tommy continued to climb, leaving everyone while they continued with their peeping. After several seconds of climbing, Tommy finally stopped at the window of the room that Lil was in, clearly witnessing the activities happening inside. His jaw dropped when he found Lil half naked in the room, only dressed in a white colored bra and white frilly panties that were visible to his view. Tommy couldn't believe how beautiful and angelic her body was, even though he had seen her body before. Wanting to catch a closer view, Tommy leaped from the tree and luckily hung on the outer windowsill, unnoticed by her. Catching a good glimpse inside, his eyes grew huge when he realized his wife removing her bra and revealing her unbelievable breasts.

"Whoa." Tommy muttered to himself.

Suddenly, Tommy noticed that Lil was somehow in a disappointed state. He kept his undivided attention to her.

"Oh, Tommy, why do you always refuse me whenever I want to make love at night? Do you still love me?" Lil asked herself in a gloomy tone.

After her final cries, she slowly begins to manually massage and caress her left breast.

"How come nowadays you stop giving me compliments, like telling me that I smell good or say that I'm pretty once in a while? You don't do those things anymore." Lil whispered, now pinching the now erect nipple from her firm left breast.

Tommy did realize that she had a point there as he would always ignore his wife most of the time just to spend his time hanging out with Dil or the other Rugrats, playing sports, or working at his movie studio.

Tommy then noticed that Lil was using her free hand to finger herself. He could hear her soft moans of pleasure as she continues her manual satisfaction. Tommy nearly lost it, wanting to just jump inside her room and plow his wife right there on the spot, but his dirty thoughts was interrupted when they both heard a knock on the door, quickly stopping Lil from her actions.

"Lillian, where are you? Don't you want to finish the game?" Regina's voice asked from behind the closed door.

"I thought Wendy was playing with you." Lil said.

"Yeah, but she is terrible at the game." Regina said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Lil replied.

Lil quickly dressed herself in a light blue vest and pink pajama pants. After she finished dressing, she noticed that the window of the room was wide open.

Tommy noticed Lil looking over to his direction, coming towards the window, and he swiftly dropped his head from her view. Lil slammed down the window and exited her room, unaware that she closed the window on Tommy's hands.

"YEEEEOOOOWW!" Tommy screamed in pain, releasing his hands from the grasp. He then realized that he wasn't holding onto anything and he muttered "Oh, no.".

* * *

><p>Back down below, while everyone was still pressing their faces in the window, Zack could somehow hear something or basically someone falling from above him.<p>

"Do you guys hear something? It sounds like someone's falling." Zack asked.

Chuckie looked up, noticing that it was Tommy ready to plummet unto everyone below.

"Oh, boy." Chuckie muttered.

Tommy dropped heavily on everyone, creating a loud thud audible enough to be heard by the girls inside.

* * *

><p>"What the heck was that?" Susie asked, startled by the sudden sound.<p>

"I think it came from outside." Regina said, going towards the same closed window that the guys were peeping through.

After opening the window and searching outside, realizing that there was nothing in sight, Regina decided to shut the window and re-join the girls.

"I guess we must be hearing things. There wasn't anything out there." Regina said with a confused expression.

"Oh, well." Nicole muttered, shrugging.

Lil finally arrived back downstairs, drying her hands with a towel.

"Alright, I'm back, Regina. Let's finish this game." Lil said happily.

"Okay, Lil. By the way, what's up with the towel? Did you went in the bathroom to wash your hands or something?" Regina inquired.

The brunette giggled nervously.

"Yeah, I did something earlier and got my hands dirty." Lil replied.

Regina shrugged as Lil joined her on their game.

* * *

><p>Appearing out of a bush, all of the guys rubbed their heads in serious pain from Tommy's unexpected drop.<p>

"Ow, Tommy! How the heck did you fall from that tree?" Phil asked his Brother-In-Law.

"For the last time, I'm sorry!" Tommy exclaimed.

"What are the girls doing now?" Stephen asked while rubbing his head.

Chuckie pressed his face to the window and groaned in disgust.

"Girly stuff." Chuckie replied.

"That's it?" Harold asked, also pressing his face onto the window.

Everyone went back to peeping through the window and they were disappointed at the boring activities that were going on in the castle.

"Well, I'm outta here." Zack said, about to take his leave.

"Yeah, me too. Susie is basically doing the same things she does at home, which is staring at herself in the mirror and putting on makeup. I'm going home." Stephen added.

While Zack, Stephen, and everyone else except Tommy, Dil, and Peter left the area, the two Pickles brothers and the king suddenly heard something that really caught their attention.

* * *

><p>"So, Lil, you've been Tommy's wife for 5 years. What's it like? How does he treat you in bed?" Regina asked, smiling mischievously.<p>

Lil was surprised from her unexpected question and tried her best to answer.

"He's good." Lil replied faintly.

"Really? How good is he? Is he THAT good?" Regina asked, wanting to know more.

"Well, let's just say that some things should be kept as a secret." Lil replied, slightly embarrassed that she had nothing to talk about.

Regina giggled sweetly.

"Okay, Lil, I understand." Regina said. She then asked "Anyone else?".

* * *

><p>"Everyone, come here, quickly! Now they're talking about us!" Peter called out.<p>

In a split second, the guys rushed back and everyone went back to press their faces on the window.

"This better be good." Zack said, peeking inside.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, I love it when Stephen comes home at night and pleases the heck out of me! I remember that one night I was in serious heat and I begged him to rape me." Susie said, catching everyone's attention.<p>

"And how was it?" Wendy desperately asked.

"He made me have three orgasms in one night." Susie replied.

"Wow." all of the girls said in astonishment.

* * *

><p>"Darn it, Stephen, you're an animal." Phil said.<p>

"Heh, heh, looks like I still got it." Stephen remarked confidently.

"Everyone, be quiet! They're still talking!" Dil said, hushing the guys.

* * *

><p>"Dil is such a gentleman. He writes me poems, open doors for me, and he even brings me flowers. I'm so glad that he's mine forever." Wendy said to everyone with a smile.<p>

The girls awed to Wendy's comment while the guys outside groaned in disgust, not wanting to hear that boring mushy story.

"How about you, Regina? How's Zack? Is he good as well?" Lil asked.

"Well... I just don't want to talk about it." Regina replied.

"Come on, Reggie, we're all girls here. Whatever you have to tell us about Zackary, we all can understand. At least tell us what size he is. With his height, he's gotta be as big as we expected it to be." Lil reassured her.

"That's the problem. He's not big at all. He small, I mean VERY small. Sometimes when I want to have oral sex with him I can't because I can't find the blasted thing. And it's kind of ironic because I had a daughter with the guy." Regina said. She then asked "Do you know how it feels when you stick your pinky finger inside of you? Yeah that's the same feeling I get when we have sex. Sometimes I fake the sounds of moaning just to make him feel like he's pleasuring me. He needs to grow that thing!" Regina replied.

The girls paused at Regina's reply, surprised and amazed.

* * *

><p>The guys outside burst out in laughter. They couldn't believe that after all that talk Zack had, saying that he's bigger than everyone in Modesto, his wife exposed him for the pathetic joke he really was.<p>

"Don't believe her! She's lying!" Zack exclaimed, trying to hide back tears ready to fall from his eyes.

"Wow, Zack, I don't think she's lying about a single word. Those things sound so darn true! Oh, my ribs!" Dil cried, trying to control his never ending laughter.

Already in humiliation, Zack went back to paying his attention to the girls inside.

* * *

><p>"Chuckie is good and all, but there are sometimes that a girl loves it when a man lasts longer in bed, y'know." Nicole said in a disappointed tone in voice.<p>

"Well, how long does he last in bed?" Angelica asked.

"10 minutes?" Wendy asked.

"10 seconds." Nicole replied.

* * *

><p>All of the guys stared at Chuckie, surprisingly.<p>

"Yes, it's true." Chuckie confessed.

"Man, you guys are pathetic." Phil said, shaking his head in displeasure.

* * *

><p>"What about you, Wally? How's Phillip like?" Lil asked.<p>

Wally sighed.

"I... I don't want to talk about that." Wally replied.

* * *

><p>Everyone crossed their arms and glared at Phil.<p>

"Okay, I'll be quiet now." Phil said in defeat.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Angelica, you're the last here. Tell us about your love life. How's Harold? Is he good?" Lil asked.<p>

"Yeah, he's good." Angelica replied.

"Like that's actually true." Nicole whispered to Lil, causing her to laugh silently.

"What the heck is so funny over there, Lil? Did someone give you a joke?" Angelica asked harshly.

"What's your problem, Angelica?" Lil asked defensively.

"Oh, nothing. I'm still trying to find out what Tommy has been seeing in you for the past 6 years." Angelica replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lil asked.

Just look at you. Sorry, but Tommy's going to regret sooner or later for falling in love with you." Angelica replied.

Enraged by her last remark, Lil aggressively slapped her Cousin-In-Law's face, sending it in an opposite direction. Angelica felt her face in complete shock from Lil's assault and glared heavily at the brunette.

"You little brat!" Angelica snarled.

Before Angelica could react, Susie jumped in, preventing the two from starting a catfight.

"Stop it, girls!" Susie yelled. She then asked "What kind of slumber party is this with all of the unnecessary violence?".

The two suddenly calmed down, only giving each other rude glares.

* * *

><p>"Darn it, Tommy, your wife's very bold for what she did to Angelica." Dil commented.<p>

"Yeah, well, she had it coming." Tommy replied.

"Look!" Phil interrupted, pointing at the window.

"Are they going to do what I think they are going to do?" Peter asked.

"Yes, they are." Chuckie replied.

They were all taken aback while catching the sight of all of the girls, except Lil, Angelica, and Wendy undressing their shirts and removing their bras, exposing their breasts. They had no earthly clue what was going to happen next.

"Okay, guys, that's enough. Maybe it's time to go now." Peter said, sternly.

"Why?" Stephen asked, a bit annoyed that Peter was being a loser that night.

"It's just not right!" Peter replied.

"Shut it, will ya?" Zack asked angrily.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Angelica and Lil. Show us how big you are up there." Wally said to them, her C-cup sized breasts exposed to their view.<p>

Lil scoffed, not wanting to take a look at Angelica or anyone else at the party.

"Would you two stop this nonsense and make up already. There was no absolute reason for you to start fighting anyway!" Regina asked, slightly upset.

"Calm down, Regina. Lillian is just afraid that her breasts will not be as big as mines." Angelica taunted, now removing her brown shirt, exposing her firm D-cup sized breasts.

"Oh, yeah?" Lil asked, quickly removing her light blue vest and bra, now showing off her mounds as well. For some reason, they looked as though they had the same sized breasts.

"Mine's bigger than your's." Angelica teased, causing Lil to growl like a wild cat.

"Where's Kimi?" Nicole asked in wonder.

"She's in the bathroom, but she's been in there for a very long time." Wendy replied.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to go check on her." Nicole said, leaving the area.

Heading upstairs and stopping in front of the closed door of the bathroom, Nicole gently knocked several times, trying to get Kimi's attention.

"Kimi, what're you doing in there that's making you take so long?" Nicole asked, hoping to get a good answer.

_"I'm busy fixing my hair. I'll be out soon."_ Kimi replied.

"Oh, okay. Well, hurry up because the slumber party is not fun without you." Nicole said.

Nicole re-entered downstairs. Upon doing so, she saw Regina still tying to stop Lil and Angelica from their constant bickering.

"Okay girls, stop this useless fighting right now!" Regina cried in frustration, trying to part the topless girls from starting another rumble in the castle.

"Not until that idiot apologizes to me!" Lil snapped.

"It takes one to know one." Angelica mocked.

* * *

><p>"Tommy, go in there and stop Lil from fighting with your cousin!" Chuckie cried.<p>

"Heck no! This is better than cable!" Tommy replied, staring deep inside the castle.

"I know. Watching two hot girls fight with their boobs out is way better than working on songs." Stephen added.

* * *

><p>After several minutes of loud arguing, it looks as though Lil and Angelica had settled down and calmed themselves.<p>

"Now, are you two girls finished with this senseless fight?" Regina calmly asked.

"Yeah, sure." Angelica replied, turning her back to everyone with her arms crossed.

"Lil?" Regina asked, hoping for an answer similar to Angelica's.

Lil had her back turned as well, not wanting to answer Regina, but she knew the more she acted that way would probably cause Angelica to tease her again, so she surrendered.

"Okay, I'll stop."Lil replied.

Lil's final answer caused Regina and the other girls to smile with glee.

"Yes! Everyone's friends again!" Wendy cheered happily.

"Not yet. They have to hug on it first." Regina said.

"Really?" Lil asked.

"So, girls, aren't you going to hug out your hatred for each other so this slumber party can get back to normal?" Regina asked calmly.

Lil and Angelica turned to each other, staring blankly in each other's eyes, waiting for either one of them to make the first step. It was Lil who made the first attempt, walking slowly to the blonde haired woman. Angelica took notice and proceeded as well. Seconds later, the two girls closed in for one warm and forgiving hug as the other girls clapped and cheered in the background. Strangely, Lil felt a pillow hit her backside as some feathers flew out.

"Pillow fight!" Wendy yelled, hitting Lil again with her pillow.

This turned out into an all-night war of pillow fighting, all girls completely topless and only dressed in their pajama pants while knocking each other with pillows, causing feathers to fly all over the place.

* * *

><p>"Now that's something that we came to see!" Phil exclaimed, pressing his face more into the glass window.<p>

"I'm going in there!" Harold said, about to open the window but was stopped by Tommy.

"Are you crazy? As much as we all want to just go in there and join those girls, we shouldn't be rude and just jump into a place where we're not wanted." Tommy asked.

"Eh, whatever." Harold muttered, shrugging and going back to looking inside with the rest of the guys.

Entertained with what was going on inside the castle, Peter did notice that Kimi was still nowhere to be found.

"Where's Kimi?" Peter asked everyone.

"I heard Wendy say that she's upstairs in the bathroom." Chuckie replied.

"Still? What could she be doing so long in there?" Peter asked.

"Hey, loverboy. Climb up that tree to the bathroom window to find out yourself." Dil replied, still peeping inside.

His suggestion gave Peter a good idea and he climbed up the same tree behind them to see what Kimi was doing, leaving everyone to continue the peeping activities


End file.
